


A Staff by Any Other Name

by The_SteamPug_Dude



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, don't sweat the timeline too much, inspired by a discord convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SteamPug_Dude/pseuds/The_SteamPug_Dude
Summary: When Eda and Lilith have trouble naming their palismans, Eda has an idea.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Staff by Any Other Name

Lilith and Eda sat together in the shed applying the last layers of varnish to their palismans. They'd been working for days, but now they were finally down to the last step. As they worked, they chatted absently. 

"So, what do you think you'll name your palisman?" Lilith asked.

Eda gave a sigh. "I still haven't figured it out. I've been thinking about it for a long time, but nothing really seems to fit."

"I know what you mean. It's just such a big responsibility, and you know you can't change it afterwards."

"So I guess you haven't come up with a name for yours either?"

Lilith nodded. They fell into silence for a bit. Then, Eda spoke up. 

"I've got an idea! What if we named each other's staff?"

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Aw, come on Lily," Eda pleaded. "It'd be fun! Where's your sense of sisterly love and bonding?"

"Hmmmm," Lilith hummed, mulling it over. "Fine, but I get veto power."

"Alright!" Eda pumped her fist in the air. "Let's look for names while the varnish is drying. When the staffs are done, we name them."

"It's a deal."

A day later, they met back at the shed. They'd worked hard over the past week carving the staffs and over the past day looking for suitable names, and now the moment of truth had arrived.

"You have your name?" Lilith asked.

"You bet I do!"

"Alright then, let's meet our palismans."

With that, the sisters pushed open the door to the shed together.

* * *

"...And that's how Owlbert got his name." Eda finished.

Luz had been hanging starry-eyed on her story, and now she leaned back in her chair. 

"Oh wow, that's so cool! It's like something from out of a fairytale! Two sisters, with a bond so deep they named each other's staffs!"

"And I must say," Lilith added in, "It certainly helped me out. There were times in the Emperor's Coven when the training got really grueling, but my staff helped me remember that my sister was out there and that I needed to help her. I mean, the way I went about it was a bit misplaced, but the sentiment was there."

"By the way Lilith, what is your palisman named?" Luz asked. "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"Ah, my palisman's name is elegant, a name that Eda found in the human world." Lilith summoned her staff, and the swan on top flew off and onto her hand.

"Luz, meet Viagra."

There was a beat of silence as Luz processed this, then she burst into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Eda named your staff _Viagra?_ Seriously?"

"Yes, it's a perfectly respectable name," Lilith replied somewhat tersely.

"No its— _I'm sorry this is just too funny_ — It's really not," Luz choked out in between gales of laughter. 

She fell on the floor, still laughing, tears beginning to stream down her face. 

"So what is Viagra then?" Eda asked.

Luz tried to answer, but each time she did she started laughing again. Finally, she got out a coherent answer. Eda and Lilith stared at her, Lilith in mounting horror, and Eda in mounting glee.

"Wait, you mean?"

"That's right!"

Eda started laughing as well, great peals of it that echoed through the house. Lilith stood up and started for the door.

"Come on, _Viagra_ , don't listen to them. Your name is perfectly fine."

She slammed the door on the two, who were not showing signs of stopping anytime soon.

It was going to be hard to live this one down.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Liesminelli, Callum, and Brevyn from the discord server for inspiring this beatiful fic and picture.


End file.
